


mining brothers

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jungkook played Minecraft every day as a young teen. One day he finds out that his favorite server was getting shut down, which means that has to say goodbye to . his best friend, tata69420. What if 5 years later, a tweet goes viral of a guy named Taehyung saying, "kookiedestroyer, I just want to tell you that I had a crush on you back in our Minecraft days, and if you see this, slide into my DMs with our iconic joke". What will Jungkook do once he finds his long lost mining brother?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this thinking about my good old Minecraft buddy named primeape mob, and if they're reading this, please comment ( I miss you).

Jungkook woke up on a Saturday morning with a huge hangover. The night before he and his best friends, Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok arrived at his apartment with beer and consequently, they all got drunk. He quickly rolls over to pick up his phone and he checks twitter. Nothing is wrong, so far. He then sees a tweet saying "kookiedestroyer, I just want to tell you that I had a crush on you back in our Minecraft days, and if you see this, slide into my DMs with our iconic joke." Naturally, Jungkook freaks out. He frantically screenshots the tweet and sends it to their group chat along with some other frantic replies. Forget his stupid hangover, he found the love of his life after five years. Suddenly, the rest of his friends burst into his room telling him to DM him.

"DM him you crusty hoe," Hoseok screeches while trying to get ahold of Jungkook's poor, abused phone. Jungkook frantically opens Twitter and clicks on the profile of kimtata. He dms him saying, "Wassup it's the kookie for your tae," and he squeaks once he sees that Taehyung has read his message.

 

kookiekoya: Wassup it's the kookie for your tae

kimtata: WAIT.. what was my username

kookiekoya: tata69420

kimtata: MY HUSBAND <3 how have you been all of these lonely years

kookiekoya: hating my 3 best friends but wbk

kimtata: haha same except I have 2

kookiekoya: oof how old are you now, I'm 18

kimtata: I'm 20 and I go to SNU

kookiekoya: wait, SNU ?!?!? I go there

kimtata: how have we not seen each other yet? I'm a photography major 

kookiekoya: oh I'm a music major, that must be why

kimtata: wait so you wanna meet up cause I'm up for it 

kookiekoya: of course I do!!! Heres my number *number attached*

kimtata: I'll text you <3

At that, Jungkook squealed in excitement as he would be meeting his long lost best friend, Taehyung. Seokjin and Hoseok pick up Jungkook while screaming about how he would finally stop being a lonely loser. "You'll finally get dicked down," Seokjin screams. "I'm a top," Jungkook snarkily replies. "Sure Susan and I'm married to Brad Pitt," Seokjin says while pinching Jungkook's cheek.

\--------------

Jungkook wakes up the next morning feeling the happiest he's ever been. He quickly texts Taehyung asking when he gets out of class so that they can meet up.

me: when do you get out of class so that we can meet up

tata <3: I get out at 12 pm <3

me: oof see you then


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook's class ended at 11:45, giving him 10 minutes to dwell on the fact that he's seeing his Minecraft bro after five years. Since he's Jungkook, he starts doing burpees to calm himself down. Once it's been ten minutes, he runs to the photography classroom and sees that the class has been dismissed.  
He quickly texts Taehyung asking where he's at.

me: ayoo where you @ 

 

tata: just look for the guy wearing a blue Minecraft shirt

 

me: I'm the guy wearing the creeper shirt ;)

Jungkook looks up and scans for the guy wearing a blue Minecraft shirt. Once he sees him, his jaw drops 20 stories. How could his mining bro be that hot? He quickly runs over and squeaks out a hi. "H-hey, are you T-taehyung," Jungkook asks nervously. Taehyung looks over at him and quickly hugs him, screaming "MY BABY BOY." Jungkook is surprised at the bone-crushing hug that he's received, and he slowly melts into Taehyung's warm arms. "My baby Kookie turned out to be a hot king," Taehyung jokingly(not really) says. A light blush attacks Jungkook, and he replies with," I can say the same to you." Taehyung stutters at those words, as he had not expected Jungkook to say that.

"Damn ma, who knew that you had that in you," Taehyung says as he leads Jungkook out of the crowd of students wanting to go home. "Where do you want to go," Jungkook questions as he stares at his hand which is intertwined with Taehyung's. "Follow me, I know the best place to go to," Taehyung excitedly says while leading Jungkook down the colorful shops. Eventually, they stop in front of a cafe, which is not in the best condition but seems comfy. Inside, there're cats and dogs roaming around. "This is my brother Yoongi's cafe, do you remember him," Taehyung asks. "Oh! Yoongi, yeah I remember him yelling at you for disturbing him while he was writing lyrics," Jungkook says nostalgically. "I wonder how Yves and Chuu are doing," Taehyung says. "They probably realized how in love they were with each other," Jungkook jokes. "I had to laugh when they claimed to be hets, they were practically dating," Taehyung added.

"Yoongi! Remember Jungkook," Taehyung questions his older brother. To Jungkook's surprise, Yoongi has much softer features than expected. "Wait, Jungkook, your 'mining bro'," Yoongi pondered. "Yes, my mining bro," Taehyung confirms. As Yoongi hears this, he looks at Jungkook and declares, "Damn, you're kind of hot." Jungkook slightly blushes at the comment and catches the death glare Taehyung gives Yoongi as he drags him to the cashier to order their food. "Can I get a... Blueberry Smoothie," Taehyung decides as he nudges Jungkook, motioning for him to order. "Oh! I'll get an Oreo Milkshake," Jungkook responds. They head to an old fashioned metal table in the corner of the cafe and start petting the dogs and cats. 

Suddenly, Taehyung's eyes spark with interest as he gets up from his chair and heads for a small Pomeranian that's chasing its tail. Taehyung swoops it up and checks its tag. "His name is... Yeontan!" Taehyung snuggles the puppy and scratches behind its ears. "Did you know that all of the animals here are rescued," Taehyung exclaims. "You can adopt them, but they have to do a background check on you though, and Yoongi won't let me adopt one for free," Taehyung sighed. "Oh, that's really cool though, I might adopt a kitten," Jungkook interjected. "Our orders are ready, let me get them, can you hold Yeontan," Taehyung ordered. Jungkook held Yeontan like a baby, laughing at how his eyebrows made him look mad. "Cute little puppy," Jungkook beamed.

Taehyung comes back with their drinks and a few dog treats for Yeontan. He excitedly feeds Yeontan all of the dog treats. "I feel like I'm Keanu Reeves right now," Taehyung jokes. "I feel like taking pictures of you falling in love with a dog," Jungkook interjects as he takes out his phone to take pictures of Taehyung.

__________

The day goes by fairly quickly, and soon enough it was time for the cafe to close. Jungkook ponders on if he should adopt Yeontan for Taehyung, or if he should wait. "Today was fun, my mining bro," Taehyung said as he swung his arm around Jungkook's shoulders. "I can't wait to see you again," Jungkook cooed as he stared at Taehyung. They walk to their apartments, and to their surprise, they live on the same floor! "How have we never seen each other before? We live on the same floor," Jungkook questions. "It's simple, we're both idiots," Taehyung declared. "Well, I'll see you later boo," Taehyung flirts as he blows a kiss to Jungkook and closes his door. Jungkook sighs as he enters his apartment to be met with his 3 best friend's excited faces. 

"Tell us what happened, now," Hoseok demands. Jungkook proceeds to explain every single detail, not leaving out how pretty he thought Taehyung was. "Wait, so Taehyung is Yoongi's brother," Hoseok asks. Jungkook nods as an answer. "Can you hook me up with Yoongi? He's hot," Hoseok begs. "No, but we can all go to the cafe that Yoongi works at, and you can do whatever you want," Jungkook replies while Hoseok jumps in excitement. "Alright kiddies, lets all sleep in the same bed and say no homo," Jin grinned. "But we are homo, Jin, you just want to save your homo for Namjoon," Jungkook retorts and that shuts him up. 

They manage to all fit on Jungkook's full sized bed, although they were practically on top of each other. At that, Jungkook sleeps somewhat peacefully, dreaming about Taehyung (but no homo).


End file.
